My Soul to Take
by Enked
Summary: /She was one of a kind. She had a sweet side, the sparky edge, and above all else- "Levi, for God's sakes stop cuddling-your in my personal space. Suffocation." She had that independent spirit. / For a stone cold Demon she was the spit fire to liven' his soul. {Modern Attack on Titan-Demon}
1. Keep Impolsion

"A little more outside rein. Yeah, that's right-. No, again! Keep the implosion!"

My legs were beginning to cramp from all the muscle straining I was having to deliver. _Back straight, eyes forward; leg, no more leg, contact, seat, shoulders-_ and the list went on. Again and again, we circled. And again and again…we failed.

"Damnit. "I swore under my breath.

"Your partner's brain is like child on LSD, with a caffeine addition, and a diagnosis of ADHD." The man complained in his French accent. I, being the wonderfully kind person I was, sucked in a mouth full of air. Then forced myself into a fake grin before nodding and acted as though I respected his statement with an open mind. "Advice. Find a different mount. " Were the man's words of _wisdom_ before he strutted off.

I pursed my lips.

Eighteen months later this is my result. Fantastic. _Glad I paid his mortgage._ I thought in disgust. I dismounted and dragged my loser partner and myself back to the stables. After un tacking, I gave my boy a good rub down trying my best to rid his dark bay coat of the grim from the saddle pad. My partner seemed to like it as he kept tossing his head and twitching his lip in delight. Once I finished grooming, his coat shined, I looked like shit from all the elbow grease, but that's what it takes, right? My partner broke my train of thought when he pawed the ground and swished his tail in agitation.

"Chill, I'm getting it. " I said in a flat tone. I was exhausted and dealing with a twelve hundred pound infant was always the thorn in your ass at the end of the day. Especially, one of these kinds of days. I reached into my jacket's pocket and reveled a crisp bottle of Root Beer favored soda. I tipped the bottle into his mouth and immediately he chugged half of the substance. Though a good quarter ended up on the floor from his dancing tongue trying to catch the carbonated liquid. And another quarter ended up on my clothes.

Wonderful.

I finally got around to picking everything up, told you they are like having children, and got the horse back in his stall. I threw him a flake of hay and gave him a quick pat before heading out.

"Oh crap forgot my tack." I said in a huff. My feet carried me to the room where I left my saddle and bridle. I veered right before opening the door to the storage area and turning on the light switch. I started collecting my gear when I noticed my keys to my car were no longer on the saddle. I blinked. _I'm pretty sure I left them there._ I sighed, as I mentally convinced myself of probably being a forgetful idiot. I started looking. Seemed like two hours had passed, though it was more like ten minutes, of me literally turning the room upside down.

"What the heck! Seriously, it's getting dark!" I whined in frustration. My hands went to the skin under my eyes as I dragged the folds down my face. I wanted to pull my hair out was more like it. "If it's not one thing it's another." After cursing myself, I looked by the stalls one last time before heading to my car. The evening sun had long faded as the night sky came into view. The fall air whirled around me as I crunched dry leaves under my boots. My car stood alone in the parking lot its metal frame blending into the foggy atmosphere. I briskly walked to my vehicle, getting the creeps from being the only one left at the stable.

"This is pointless. Can't see a thing." I groaned as I bobbed my head around like a chicken in a field. I finally came to my wits and whipped out my cell phone. "Thank you modern technology." I smiled relieved that something went right. Though my luck ran out as I could not for the life of me locate those keys. "God must be punishing me." In a last attempt to find my ignition starters I would check under the car. I stared down at the ground. Mud as thick as quicksand oozed around the tread of my boots from the downpour the other day. _Oh common._

The whistling of the wind sounded like a shrieking animal made me shiver. The looming of the trees made shadows dance around me as if they were opaque fingers searching for a victim. Yikes. I groaned as I kneeled on the mushy floor. The cool soiled dirt seeped into the knees of my pants as my hands were sucked into its soupy texture.

"That better not be horse shit." I grimaced as I tilted my head lower. I shinned the light from my phone underneath my car. A tiny object reflected back. As if smiling to me, welcoming me to come and retrieve its lost self. I sighed with relief. I lowered my abdomen to the ground and allowed the mud to cling to my clothes. I was desperate to leave. Not thinking I put my phone in my side pant pocket not believing I would need it. I reached my hand out toward my keys. Suddenly, I heard what sounded to be twigs snapping. I froze. Was that an animal? For some reason I lost my mind and pictured a giant man eating Godzilla creature with fangs and bloody eyes. _Lions, Tigers, and Bears, oh fuck!_ My heart started to race. I quickly turned my attention back to my keys. I then felt something. Something…more like a touch, something.

My eyes widened like saucers.

I jerked my hand to my right side. I did not feel anything on my hip but I was sure something cool brushed itself against me a second ago. _That's it, I'm leaving!_

Again, I stretched my arm out to the keys. Only…

"What the hell!" I said in a startled voice. My hand pounded the ground desperately trying to locate them. This can't be happening.

Without warning a car door slammed.

I about shit myself when my head sprang from the ground and collided with the metal pipes from under the vehicle. Thud. Twang.

"Oh son of a-" I rubbed my injured head. Now mud was not only suck to my pants, stomach, and hands, but it also made its way into my hair. "Ow. Ow-oh ow." I collected myself and managed to backwards army crawl style out from my car. I was sure I could convince someone I had enlisted from the way I pictured myself. I rose to my feet. My head throbbed and I was about to lose my mind when I glanced inside the driver's seat window.

There, as if nothing happened, were the keys.


	2. Tangy Spice

"H-o-l-y crap, can't wait for this day to be over." I muttered to myself as I sped down the road. I had my music station cranked up and was in the processes of baby wiping my hands clean. The citrus smell filled the car as I slowed and came to a stop sign. After looking both ways, I hit the gas to launch myself home. I hit the gas again. And once more. I tried again, only my car coughed in response. I frowned.

I glanced at my fuel gage only to see it was nowhere near empty. My car was still running but nothing worked. I tried even going in reverse. Nothing. It was late, beyond late for me. It was ten O'clock late and I was stuck in the middle of a back road with no motor. _This is how people end up murdered. My butt is going to end up on the news channel with a crappy photo of myself to be flashed to the public. My moment of fame will be my funeral announcement and autopsy report delivered by a stoned face news anchor._

I gripped by steering wheel hard and ringed it as I contemplated on what I should do. I perked up when I remembered my cell phone. Though I tensed once I realized my hand was not feeling my help aid form my pocket. The panic was setting in. I found myself now frantically searching for my phone. Cup holders, under the seat, glove box, the trunk? Nope, I refuse.

"If only I was eighty I could have had Life Alert." I sighed as I rested my head on the steering wheel. My headlights still shined bright as I lifted my distress face. Down the paved road was a furry possum waddling across. It stopped lifted its front paw and let out a hiss in my direction. Its teeth were exposed and eyes beamed with anger as it glared at me. I raised my finger and locked my doors.

"This is why people want to exterminate you." I said. I was an animal lover to an extent that was for sure. I was on the verge of considering leaving my vehicle when a sound caught my attention. A jingle. My phone's ring tone vibrated to my left. Startled I spun my head around to an empty window. My fingers were pulsing with anxiety. Fear rushed over me in a damp sweat. I was sure my stomach was going to twist into a tangled knot when I a click from my car door's locks made my organs freeze.

"Wow, do you look like shit."

Someone's in my car…SOMEONE- IS- IN- MY -CAR!

I turned my head to face my insulting car intruder.

"What's with that constipated expression?" My attacker spoke with a deep humored voice. His charcoal colored bangs hung over his grey illuminated eyes. A slight grim smirk was plastered on his lips. I was too stunned to even comprehend his comment. In fact, I was pretty sure my poop face was growing more intense as I struggled to understand everything that just happened.

"Wha-wha-?" I questioned in a hush tone. I was scared beyond my wits. I could feel my body starting to grow cold from the terror leaking through my veins.

"You speak English brat?" The man asked with a snort. He obviously had never been in my situation before. How are you supposed to speak when you are so nervous? Heck, I was doing well not to vomit all over him. Smooth communication was the last thing I was concerned with.

"Wha-" I swallowed, "what do you want? If-If its money you can have it. If you want the car take it. I-I won't fight you." I quivered as I spoke. I held up my hands defensively letting him know I meant no harm.

"Oh please, I don't want your pathetic ten dollars or you're broken down granny car. If I were going to rob someone I would have done so with a little more thought and better pickings. " He leaned back in the seat. Ouch, granny-really? . He was so chill. _Must be a wanted serial killer…_

"Then-what do you want-?" I was rudely cut off.

"You're going to work for me." He said nonchalantly as he glanced at my phone. The screen still lit up on his hardened ashen face. _Oh god._

"Work for you? You mean like?"

"Think of it as forced labor." He looked at me with un raised eyebrows. "Drive."

"Labor? U mean like a slave!?" I nearly shrieked with a horrified face. My predator just frowned. _Oh god. Oh god! I'm going to be a sex slave shipped to Europe, never to be seen again! I won't even have a moment of fame on the News because my butt is going to disappear, be shoved in cargo, and forced to wear that grungy attire. I can't wear those strip clothes they ride up your ass!_

I reached my hand down to the side of my car's door. I held my breath as I gripped my weapon. "Get out of the car. I have a pistol and I'm going to blow your bowel cut head off." I tried to sound strong but I must not have been persuasive because I just got narrowed eyes in return.

"Are all mortals of this generation as dumb as you? Humanity is doomed if that's true." He leaned close to my face. Daggers flashed in his eyes. "Get your hands on the steering wheel, brat. Drive. And I might spare you a little longer."

My heart pounded.

Just then I will forever regret the next decision I made. I lifted my hand from the door with my _weapon_ in hand. Without much thought, the impulsion of stupidity got the best of me, and I took my umbrella and tried to whack the stalker upside the head. Like I said, tried. The man easily dodged it and a low growl escaped his throat.

I was fucking out the door and running down the street like a mad woman. Lets just say I never knew I could book it so fast in my life. I had a spark of hope that maybe I could escape this. I really believed…I thought….I….that ended. Suddenly, I felt a heavy amount of weight collide with the back of my body. I lost my footing and ended up face planting it into the roadside weeds and bushes. Spitting out bitter leaves, I barely had time to get my chin off the dirt terrain before I was flipped over and pinned down.

"No! Ah-NO! He-HELP!" I screamed at the top of my burning lungs. I started kicking and thrashing, I squirmed like a fish without water.

"Oi, brat. Just shut up. Would u-just-just be quiet." My capture shushed me as he struggled to keep me down. His hands kept tightening around my wrists as I still continued to fight.

"Get off! Let me go!" I spat in his face.

"Shut up." He leaned down close to my body. His chest hovered above my beating heart. I could feel his warm breath on this cool night heating my skin. Some strands of his hair brushed my nose, making it tickle.

"You sick'o pervert! Get-" I felt his hand clamp around my mouth. My cries were muffled as he continued to stay over me.  
"Shhh." He was stern and for a moment I did hesitate. _What was he concerned about?_

Loud footsteps and mumbled voices could be heard in the distance. My eyes grew wide. Saviors! Hero's! They were here to rescue me! I pictured my knights in shinny armor riding those white horses, galloping to my aid. With more action than thought I managed to get my knees under the man's stomach and shove him off. I was rather impressed with my strength and even gave myself a mental pat for following through. Staggering to my feet I was about to leap out of the bushes when a pair of toned arms snaked around my stomach and chest forcing me back.

"Tch. God your fucking stubborn." The man roughly spoke in my ear. His chest was supporting me as I kept bouncing around trying to break free. Which to my dismay only made his hold deepen. "I'm going to kill you right now if you don't stop. " His mood darkened as he unfolded the sickening words. I gulped.

"Hey Owen you smell that?" One of my potential _heroes_ chimed in from down the road. I tried to scream but, being the hostage I was, my face was smashed against my predator's chest allowing nothing except mumbles to escape. _Wow he smells fresh. Is that a hint of bleach?_

My nose wrinkled. That stuff was strong. My lips rubbed against his shit as I tried desperately to voice my concern. Basically, it ended up sounding like someone overindulging with mouthfuls of food. The man looked down, his chin barely over my line of vision.

"Do you have a death wish, kid?"

I flung my head back and gasped for air, "Won't need a wish if I can't breath!"

"Yeah that's the smell. Must be close. Keep looking." Another knight valiantly shouted to his friend. I heard distancing footsteps as my saviors headed in the wrong direction. _No not that way! This way! Fucking delusional, disoriented, directionally impaired warriors! Over here!_ My inner voice was turning into a raging bull at the idea of being left with this chard hair, cotton ball smelling, asshole.

"Keep quiet and I'll be courteous and eat your heart out later-" His cold words hit me like a brick. _That's it._ I reared my weapon, my trusty umbrella back, closed my eyes and prayed to Jesus. Yup, I hit him blind sided in the shin. I opened my eyes to see him groaning in pain. _Hell yes!_ I took the moment and delivered a few more smacks. It was like hitting an inflated balloon. _It was kind of fun._ I maneuvered over the shrub barriers and raced down the road. Cut, bruised, and all I powered across the ground and only stopped once I stood in front of my car's headlights. I saw the group of men that I was sure I heard before.

Out of breath I shouted, "Here! Help! You have to help me!" The three men stopped at the side doors of my car. I would have been relieved however as they faced my direction I saw their morbid crimson eyes burning into me. I choked.

"What the-Oh my god." I stumbled back. Their bodies straightened as I saw them sniff the air. Their mouths turned into devious grins, as they seemed to get excited by what their nostrils caught.

One man began to drool, "Oh what a tangy spice."

"Seems we found what we were looking for." Another piped up. My constipated face returned.

"What a rare delicacy, indeed. No worries, my dear, such an exotic treat-like yourself will be handled with special care." Hunger was set deep in his eyes as the broader man advanced forward. I readied my umbrella. Though it was looking more like a wet noodle than a defense tool.

"Stay back! I-I have a weapon!" I stepped back. Clearly my words were contradicting my actions. The demonic group kept coming regardless of my threats. Their figures emerged from the night shadows and crossed in front of the headlights exposing their spit stained teeth. My confidence was dwindling.

An arm suddenly found its way around my shoulders, "God, you're a fucking pain in the ass."

 _That voice._


	3. Playing Possum

Hey Everyone!

Well author's note here… If anyone reads this B.S…anyway- If you have read so far I am hoping you can guess this is written more as a fun, light hearted, humorous story. Which is completely different than most of the Fanfiction or any type of story I usually write. I decided for this to keep details short and the dialoged and thoughts more interesting with sarcasm.

However, if readers want more in depth and realism I would be happy to make it more serious and novel structure. Just let me know. I'm flexible.

Also, I have an account on Quotev (username: Enked) and have a serious written Demon story started. Way more gruesome and dark.

Anyway, Enjoy! J

/

"Fuck off son. She's our claim. " One of the members snapped. His body language changed as he stood off suggesting a fight. His fists clenched the sides of his massive frame. I nervously glanced to my side to see the pathetic size man from before. The rude ass car intruder was…a shrimp. He was no taller than I, who was roughly 5'6'' and for a man that was sad. _Great, I'm dead._

"She's already under contract. You have no claim here." The man next to me spoke in a valiant voice. His arm still rested on the back of my neck. His confidence supported my shaking body. _I don't remember signing up for anything._

"Bullshit." Another member roared from his throat, "I don't see a seal anywhere. You lying little shit." His vibrant hawk eyes narrowing at us. I was about to run when I felt hand grip me tighter. Which halted my attempts to flee.

"Well, your noses must be for shit then. Do you not smell her blood?" My attack's tone changed. His mood darkened and for a second I would have thought he grew several inches.

"Look here I don't-"

The man next to me removed his arm from my tense shoulders. I did not have much time to react before I felt a slice and a stingy ache on my check. I gasp not expecting the sudden on set pain. Small drops of blood trickled down my face. My hand immediately went to my injury. My fingers acted like stitches as they were pressed to my wound, trying to clot the blood.

"The hell-" I winced. I still was not able to comprehend what had happened.

"There, just for your congested nostrils." The man next to me glared at the group in front of us. The unblocked rays from the headlights made his pale skin glow against the dark atmosphere. At a glimpse one would have thought of his face like a crescent moon. The sharp illuminating edges of his features dominated the earth. His presence was bold and shocking. The members by the vehicle snorted. Their noses wrinkled as if a skunk walked by and odorized the atmosphere. The tension between us grew.

"Shit, that's bad." One member chocked. Another fellow, tall and lanky in stature, gripped his nose.

"Oh that's fowl. Thanks a lot Owen for egging him on."

"Shut up! I don't care. That's not stopping me from obtaining what I want. Stench or not the reward is greater!" The broad shoulder, apparent leader, yelled, his words crisped in the night air.

"I don't smell anything." I quickly and quietly sniffed. _Must be him…when in doubts blame the guy._

"I shouldn't have to remind you of your place. A fucking low life thug like yourself ought to know where you stand." My kidnapper growled as his bangs drifted over his eyes.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." I whispered through my teeth. A hand wrapped around my mouth.

Owen gave a loud snort of anger, "The fuck you think you are taking to? Ever heard of "The Trio"? No? You must be a fucking newborn. Let me enlighten you-" He took several steps forward.

"I'm going to _enlighten_ your ass." My eyes went wide as the words from the man next to me spilled out of his mouth. Honestly, you would have thought he was breathing fire from the heated presence that steamed off of him. If I could have-I would have inched away. Owen's eyebrows bunched on the bridge of his nose. His jaw tightened as he advanced toward us. The empty hunger was stained in his eyes. Those dark menacing heart attack orbs burned into my head. I flinched.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds! Your organs are going to be splattered all over this goddamn pavement. That pet of yours is going to be nothing but a stiff board next to you!" Owen yelled through his salvia filled mouth. _The hell is going on!? I was just baby wiping my hands two seconds ago and now I'm going to be a road kill!_ _Please tell me this is a joke and everyone is just wasted._ Another several steps were taken and Owen was closing the distance between us.

"Mhhhmm! Mh!" I shrieked in mumbles. The hand that was still over my lips was concealing any audible words. My head violently shook back in forth not wanting to become the next victim. "Mmmhum!"

Suddenly, the leader of the gang pushed all his weight forward. He nearly leapt off the ground. His arms were outstretched and fingers spiked like knives. His huge body was flying towards us at such a speed it defined any laws of motion. My heart nearly gave out from the fear of this monster devouring us. _I mean common I haven't even gotten to have my first drink yet!_

I felt the hand finally leave my face but to my astonishment my trusty umbrella was yanked from my grasp in the process. My stomach dropped as I realized I standing directly in the line of a fucking torpedo driving at me. And now I didn't even have a chance in hell to at least whack the bastard! My targeted body was hurled to the ground. The road collided with my shoulder and hip however I could not even feel the pain since everything was happening so fast. My head was spilling as I watched my first attacker battle it out with the other killer.

 _I really must have done something to have two murders fighting over who gets to kill me first. Such a lovely scenario._

I watched in shock as the shrimp blocked Owen's punch with the side of his wrist. He twisted around and gave a quick blow to his gut. The hefty man grunted but refused to yield. My car jacker went to bend down and deliver another knuckle jab but was blocked by a sidekick in his ribs. He let out a 'tch' sound but spiraled his weight to his heels and used the hook in the umbrella to grab his opponent's ankle. In a blink, Owen landed flat on his back. A loud crack thundered though the still air. The umbrella wielder stood still as he caught his breath. His shoulders heaved; I could tell he was tired. The other two members stood in disbelief and I was leaning on my elbow dumbfounded by everything that was occurring. Owen stirred and got to his staggering legs.

"Fuck off." Was my attacker's, now defender's blunt words.

"Common Owen its not worth the-"

"Shut up Raymond!" Owen's eyes were wide with determined hate. His thirst for murder grew by the second. My pulse fluttered. "She's mine." A bubbling black spirit smoke began to erupt around him. It fumed in the air like a dense fog. Its form began to brew into having its own evil persona. I wanted to puke. _I'm dead._

"Holy shit-" I whimpered. I started crawling backwards. My elbows were raw from the scraping of the pavement but I was not sticking around to be smoked out and be a new discovery for a rookie police investigator. I kept going in reverse until my back bumped against a firm object. I slowly glanced up to see my "defender" looking stoically ahead. I raised my brows as I realized this was becoming the scene from King Kong. _We have the monkey, the T-Rex, and the stupid open gapped mouth human who doesn't know her butt from a hole in the ground._ My attention was diverted back to the monster ahead when more of the ebony blob danced around Owen's figure. His hearty grin evilly stretched across his face. His sickening stare got more excited by the second as his strength kept growing in size. The collar on my jacket was grabbed and I was hoisted to my feet against my will. Personally I felt safer glued to the ground-I was planning playing possum.

"I-I-" My waist was grabbed and I was forcefully pulled closer to the raven hair defender. His arm was secure around my mid section. Alrighty then. Though I still kept distance between our faces.

"Your mannerisms disgust me. I would have expected proper respect to myself as a commanding authority figure. You dipshits have forgotten your place. " I could sense his annoyance growing.

"You're fucking joking. The only individuals we bend to are those bastards who are under Edwin's council. You don't possess the white irises. Its been rumored many have been discarded long ago. Don't fuck with me. " Owen was on the verge of going on a warpath. Everything was like a ticking time bomb. Something was going to explode. It all seemed surreal. Owen's face suddenly dramatically drained of all cockiness and I was about to question the situation, only I realized his shock. The sight I saw too disturbed me. The _bastard_ next to me had pulled his bangs back and was exposing his clear exotic haunting white-eye.

"I would condemn you to hell but your already there." I blinked in awe.

"Oh shit Owen! He's a member of the council! You dumbass now we're going to skinned!" A member cried.

"Common lets go, our apologies sir." Another member saluted placing an upside down fist across his chest and another behind his back. It was a pathetic attempt to save his behind. The other gang member nodded and saluted as well. Owen let out a sigh and started to turn around but stopped to look over his shoulder.

"Enjoy your meal sir." Were his final words before the "Trio" disappeared into the empty night.

"Wha-I-uh" I tried to connect my dethatched brain to my non-functioning mouth.

My waist was freed, "I'll drive." I pinched my brows together.

"Um, well I-I know you saved me and all but-"

"Would you like to meet Satan?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Shotgun it is." I said as we made our way back to the isolated red car. I was unsure if I should listen to him however he did just save me. Though he is a kidnapper… but….God its confusing.

As we got in and shut the doors to the car my phone was then tossed into my lap. I picked it up its screen was dark and emotionless. I looked at the driver.

"Your phone's a brick. It weights too damn much." He said as he jammed the keys into the ignition.

"I can't believe you took this. I could have called 911. Instead of being potentially murdered!" I tried to light up the screen but the battery was long dead. Great.

"Call? Hell you could have killed someone with the dense thing."

The car sped down the road.

"Are you kidnapping me? Am I going to end up on the News?" I choked out. Fearing he was going to say yes.

"You ever clean this filthy tin can? Smells like shit. "

"Huh? Well I just-I just used wet wipes on it. Smells like fruit to me. Maybe your nose is clogged." He revved the car faster down the street. I gripped the armrest.

"Smart ass."

 _Ass wipe_ , I thought.

"So-Sir-"

"Levi" he interrupted.

"Levi-"

"Just Levi." He said coldly.

 _Levi the ass wipe._

/

Hey sorry for the boring chapter but had to throw it in there! More details to come! Enjoy!


	4. One Question

Honestly the next moments in the car were bordering on painful and awkward. And I was beyond relieved when we reached the parking lot. Wait, the parking lot? Whoa, how did he-

"How the heck did you know where I lived? I didn't even give you directions!" I asked in a mortified tone. I just came to the realization that he had driven all the way here without one single piece of advice. All right, now I'm creped out.

"Magic." Levi said bluntly. But I was not buying his sarcasm. The car's engine died as its motor gave way to the yanked out keys. I saw the headlights dim to nothing and the mysterious driver next to me started to open the car door. I did the same, though my muscles were a little more stiff than his. I did a half bounce trip out the car as I tried to keep my balance. Between my nerves, long drive, and aching joints I was doing good not to face plant it again on the pavement. I must have looked like an idiot because I got a, _what-the-fuck-_ expression from Levi. Even in the dark hours I could see those non-amused eyebrows letting me know my actions were ridiculous.

"Walk much?" He asked, more like stated. I frowned.

"Could, if I wasn't shoved to the ground by your creepy ass." I said annoyed. Though I was sure my face was turning a shade other than pale. God he could make anyone feel embarrassed.

"Well, you can thank my creepy ass later. You would have been chow had I not intervened. " He turned and started making his way to the apartment buildings. I was about to interject the truth of the matter when I stopped.

"Um, excuse you." I said somewhat unsure of my own words. Levi slowly turned around and faced me. His eyes were letting me know he was not in the mood for my B.S. I swallowed. "You're not following me to my place. You have to stay here."

"You're a pain in the ass, you known that right?" Levi said. As if my protective instincts were down right stupid. As if _I_ was jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"Well, no offense but its been a long and rather freaky night and personally, it might be just me, but I rather not have a stranger follow me home or stay the night. But that's just making assumptions after almost being killed. But hey you know I'm probably over thinking things." I kept rambling on not realizing Levi was no longer in front on me. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped at the sudden touch.

"What? You opting against protection?" He whispered in my ear. His words blowing a cool breathe on my juggler vein. Shivers ran down my spin. I half shoved and half swatted at him as if he was a pesky misquote. What do I mean if? He was…

"Ugh, stop it! And no, heck no I don't want your protection. I rather have my head bitten off than spend another moment around you." I spat the "you" hoping to get my point across. Must have failed because I felt a wet tongue lick the side of my neck. I gagged and squirmed out of his grasp.

"Oh gross! Nasty! You pervert, control yourself!" Now I was beyond convinced he was not going to enter my apartment. I was too busy trying to wipe the remaining slim from my skin that I had not realized a figure had emerged from behind one of the parked vehicles.

"Tch" Levi stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Evening, is everything alright Miss? I was caught off guard when I realized that was not the stalker's voice. I twisted around with my hand still stuck to my neck. A confused look was cemented on my face. "I heard you screaming and wondered if everything was alright. Do you need assistance?" His grungy voice asked. I straightened my back and dusted myself off as if nothing had happened. I was getting my composure together and about to rat Levi's ass out. I stomped up to the security guard. Though it was dark I could somewhat make out his badge and beige uniform.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you came at the perfect time. I do need some assistance. Would you escort-" My mouth dropped open when I saw those eyes. Those bloodthirsty eyes, just like before were staring, wanting to devour me. My stomach went queasy. "Ah, shit."

"Oh my dear, of course you can have my arm in being escorted. I'll make sure you arrive safely. " He took a step forward with his arm extended. As if I would take that! I let out a cough.

"Uh that's alright. I'm fine actually. Ha um my-Uh Levi!" I nervously called out for him. Yeah, that's right I beckoned him to come back. "Levi?" I turned around to see him a few feet back looking as chill as ever. His head was cocked and his shoulders were relaxed as if nothing was going on.

"Oh come now Miss, wouldn't want you to be left out here alone. The dark draws out unwanted creatures." His voice sang as he spoke. I could tell he was enjoying the thought of having me as a captive.

"Seriously, its quite alright I was just joking. I'm fine. Uh he's with me. Right, Levi?" I asked in a pathetic attempt to have my bodyguard back.

"You told me a few seconds ago you didn't mind your head being bitten off."

 _Oh that Bastard._

"Oh he's such a kidder." I laughed nervously, "No really, we're together. No need for an escort." I did not directly look the guard in the eyes for fearing he would eat me on the spot. I slowly backed up to Levi. Our shoulders touched as I narrowed my eyes at him. He raised his chin and gave me a sly smile. I pursed my lips

Let's just say that's how _he_ ended up in my apartment that night.

No, I did not accept his invitation but I was in no mood to be eaten either. So against my will I had to accept the fact that Levi, the creepy stalker, would be sharing my place. I tossed my riding boots to the side of the door. The spurs clanked the title ground as they lay in a heap. I went immediately to the kitchen not even bothering to take off the rest of my jackets (the many layers of fall weather). I reached for the top shelf in my oak colored cabinet by the refrigerator and pulled out an energy drink. Finally my craving would be tamed.

"Dinner at last." I strolled over to the couch and crashed. I propped my feet up the small coffee table and flicked on the TV. I would have ignored him if he had acted normal but he just stood there like a lost child. Levi kept glancing around the room. "You need help finding a seat-" I asked cracking open the can.

"Tch, Your place is filthy." Levi said in a disgusted voice.

"Welcome to the years of being a devoted college student." I laughed as I took a sip of the carbonated fluid. I sighed and let out a smile as the bubbles ran down my dry throat. Wow, do I have an addiction.

"There is no poor excuse for a lack of hygiene." He tiptoed around the floor as if there were germs gnawing on his feet. I rolled my eyes.

"By all means you can have the guest room…outside." I took another sip. My eyes were fixed on the TV program. It was a Friday night, so all the good movies were on especially at this hour. A personal favorite of mine was airing; _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ pounded the speakers. The screams echoed the room as I cranked up the volume. Levi whipped out cloth and wiped down the fake leather couch, letting out small curses in disgust. I had to stifle a laugh.

"You're a disturbing child." Levi said as he glanced at the TV. The main villain was chasing an innocent girl through a meat factory with a grinding chainsaw. I could not help but let out a small giggle. Seriously? I had problems?

"Get your shoes off my floor. You're one to talk about hygiene. Now you tracked in dirt." I said in a huff. Though I did not see any grim on his combat looking boots. His laces were perfectly cinched up and he had a smooth tread.

"I'm not taking my shoes off in a shit hole like this. God knows, what bacteria have been breeding in the cracks of this place for years. It's getting a full cleaning tomorrow. I will not tolerate such conditions. I've seen better care in public restrooms." Levi retorted, his eyes glared at the "germs" that surrounded him.

"That's insulting." I said flatly not really listening.

"You should take note. No wonder you're single." My head spun in his direction. His arms again, found their way to cross over his chest. Must be his signature style. He had a dark chocolate almost black leather jacket that came mid-way down his stomach. A steal grey shirt hid underneath and his semi loose dark pants clung to his crossed legs. He looked like a pretzel, so uptight. My eyes fell on his scarlet scarf that wrapped around his neck, it too as all posed and perfect as both ends were neatly tucked into the jacket. I had visions of strangling him with it.

"I've learned the secrets of keeping people away. Too bad it doesn't work on creepers." I eyed him directly. And for a moment it became a staring contest until my eyes burned. I fluttered my stinging eyes hoping moisture would coat them. "Ugh."

"Pathetic." Levi leaned back his head rested on the soft fabric. His eyes began to close as if falling into a mental escape. I finally got my eyes adjusted and sat for a moment. I had been avoiding the topic. Honestly, I was somewhat scared to ask.

"Um Levi?" I indirectly asked. His eyes were still shut.

Silence. "Levi?" I was being ignored, "Levi, oh common you can't be asleep!"

"I guess getting rest is a crime. What?" He still had not lifted his head.

"Well, you know earlier, well when we were being targeted by those gang members"

" _You_ were being targeted." Levi made sure to clarify.

"Ok, when _I_ was being targeted, what did you mean I was under contract? And what were you implying about force labor an-and then something about something smelling bad? And oh what about-"

"Jesus, one headache at a time."

"Fine. Tell me about the contract. What contract? And why were their eyes red? Why all the sudden are you-and the-these things-" I was cut off.

"You get one question a day. Otherwise I'm going to go insane. You talk too much." I pursed my lips not liking that I was told I flap my lips too much. I had never been much of a talker but this was all new to me. I was confused and concerned. I mean one moment I was a normal college kid then the next I have a bulls eye painted on my forehead for glowing red eyes to chase me. If you ask me, I have every right to bombarded with questions. I'm entitled to my rights.

"Contract, spill." I leaned forward from my chair. Intensely waiting for his reply. Levi let out a sigh. As if I was a burden.

"I will take it that you know what a typical contract agreement is, correct?" His eyes opened slightly giving me don't-make-me-have-to-explain-it- look. Like a pressed parent would. I pinched my brows together.

"Well, I hope so otherwise my eighty thousand dollar debt to my school would be for nothing."

"Its nice to know you're not being ripped off." Levi said sarcasm, yet again, hung in his tone.

"Levi." I dragged out his name.

"Basically, think of this as you needed something, I provided the solution to your problem, and in return, to pay your debt, you are under my control. It's really quite simple."

I blinked.

"What are you talking about? We never met before! And what favor did you provide for me? And what the heck kind of debt? And-"

"Limits. You have limits. You already got an answer to your question." Levi began to close his eyes.

"Oh hell no! That doesn't count! That was so blunt that's not fair." I wanted to pout but had to remind myself I was a young adult and needed to control myself. "Ugh Levi." I let out another huff before sinking back into my chair. The puffy fabric engulfed me as I sulked. Another gulp of my energy drink passed down my throat as I continued to watch my show.

"Oi, brat."

"What?" I mumbled. I was definitely not thrilled at the moment.

"What's your name?" Levi asked as he sat up. I caught his grey eyes staring at me from the corner of my sight. I hesitated. It just occurred to me that we battled gang members, ridden in my car together, told off a guard, and been in my house for a half hour and he did not even know my name. We have great social skills.

"Cay " I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Cay, I said Cay." I snapped.

"Cay?" Levi questioned a little shocked.

"Yes."

"What kind of a name is that?"

I clenched my empty drink can, "Its short for Cadence. I'm not a fan of long names so I just tell people to call me Cay. That alright with you?" I cranked up the TV again. He was driving me crazy.

"Cadence definitely sounds like a brat's name. Your parent's named you well." Levi bunched his eyebrows at the loud music from the movie. "Turn that shit down. I'm going to go deaf." He ran his hand over one side of his face and then through his straight fixed hair. Damn he had good hair.

"Levi is a shitty name too. Not manly if you ask me." I smirked enjoying my fake lie. I heard a 'tch' from my hater's lips. But I did the right thing, the mature thing, and ignored him. Levi must have grown bored and decided to venture into my kitchen. I heard banging of doors and silverware being shuffled, and not to mention the foul language that kept pounding my eardrums.

"Oi, you eat anything? There's nothing in here besides shit." Levi shouted. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"Its too much effort to go grocery shopping. Eat cereal like the rest of America."

 _Because that's all I have._

"Captain Crunch, kind of shit is this?"

"Pour milk over it, its called breakfast, lunch, and dinner." I said. Again, the cabinet door shut and I heard heavy footsteps and an emerged pissed off Levi. I glanced up to see his face scrunched up. Something must have not lived up to his expectations.

"I was mistaken. That's the room I'm starting with tomorrow. I don't even think a power washer will even do the top layer justice. You're a pig. " He glared at me like a mother scolding her child.

"Better than being a stalker. You're a creep." I tried to chuck the empty can at him but he easily moved his head in time. "Drat, missed."

"You're either blind or you have poor aim." Levi said as he started to walk past me back to his diseased seat.

"Oh like your much better-" I did not even get to complete my sentence before I felt my wrists pinned down and a body hovering over myself. "Get off!" I tried to worm my way out of his grip. But like before it did little good.

"I always hit my target." A devilish slight grin tugged at the corners of Levi's mouth. My cockiness got the best of me and now I was regretting getting confortable around him. After all, he was not normal. Suddenly, I felt him start to slightly tremble. His one eye started to glow a light red. It faded in and out of its crimson hue and my fears of being a meal were brewing in my mind. 'Enjoy your meal, sir.'

"Le-Levi. Stop. Stop it! Levi-please." I begged. I had resorted to begging for my life. I had to. My heart beat like a drum. As I waited. Slowly, one of his hands unlocked from my wrists and he reached upward to my forehead and brushed a strain blonde hair from my face. I watched as the piece was pushed out of my eyesight. He leaned down and stared into my eyes. And for a second time froze. I felt a light finger trace the cut on my cheek. A slight burn stung my skin and I noticed Levi lifting his thumb to his lips. His tongue quickly absorbed the liquid like a delicacy. I was mortified.

"And don't you forget it." Were his final words before I felt his weight lift off of me. My wrists ached from the short time but I shook it off. I just had a reality check to not get comfortable with him. He was something of another world. I was not sure what but I was more than aware that I was human and he was not. And that's all the reminder I needed.

"Oi, brat do us all a favor and get a shower. You smell like a stable. Its disgusting." Levi said as he plopped down on the couch. Both his eye and personality returned to their familiar state. I sighed.

"Tomorrow is another day." I went to sit down but caught myself when I say Levi's harden gaze.

"Don't make me force you." Levi lowered his chin. I put on a fake smile.

"Right-" I straightened my back and started to head down the hall to my shower. "You better not peek." I yelled as I grabbed a white fluffy towel from the laundry.

"Don't worry, this _People's Magazine_ is more entertaining. Plenty of attractive women here." I let out a huff as I approached my door. Jerk. Just when I was about to shut the door to the shower I heard the sound that made my heart stop.

My apartment door bell, rang its jingle.


	5. Thinking

**On with the story!**

Yes, I have decided to continue with "My Soul to Take" just needed some motivation is all. Next chapter is posted! And the one after is going to get intense ;) 

Thanks everyone!

 **Alright! I had a spark of inspiration and decided to sort of re invent my ideas into a better story!** Check out "Rotten Flesh" very long first chapter. Its more structured the way I prefer to write-detail, emotion, and stronger character development. Yes, I kept the same name. But its more dark and twisted. I will try to keep up with "My Soul to Take" if others want to. However, I think people are going to like "Rotten Flesh" so much more action ;)

Thanks to those who have favorited and reviewed! It means a lot!

Hey Everyone, 

Well like I have said before-Not sure if anyone reads this but...

I'm really not sure if I like this story at all. I feel as if its super flat and not the way I normally write things. I am usually a very detailed person and this story is way out of my comfort zone.

I had many things planned for this story but I may be deleting it and going on to something else.

Will have to see. 

Anyway just wanted to share my thoughts. Enjoy the week everyone!

~Enked 


	6. Cousin Weirdo

"I've got it!" I raced down the small hallway and if anyone saw would have sworn sparks of fire exploded from my heels. I was burning up a trail to get to that damn door. Until I rammed into Levi's hand. My face twisted into his palm. This is honestly the strangest day yet.

"Get your shower brat. I'll handle the door." Levi was stern about his tone. His strong fingers pushed me away as he made his way to the entrance. I was not certain what went through my thick head but I could not let him physically open that door! Not that I was sure I even wanted to greet the person on the other side at this hour but having Levi, the ass wipe stranger, do it…just was not a good idea.

It's the truth I panicked.

Not thinking about the outcome I half sneezed and half spit into my white towel before throwing it at Levi's head. It was the death sentence I was willing to take. As soon at the rag hit the back of his skull causing his black hair to be engulfed by the fibers, I bolted behind the couch. I saw white knuckled fits bulge at the sides of his body. The scarier part was him not moving and I started wondering if he was going to sprout devil horns and a tail. _Holy shit I just gambled my life with Satin._

The doorbell chimed again.

"Shower. Now." His words were short, sweet, and to the point.

"I have another shot. Don't make me use it." I crawled onto the cushions on my furniture. I held the towel close to my face, ready to infest I with _filthy germs._ My eyes barely peeked over the backrest as if I were a military solider. Heck, I was…this was war!

"Do it. I dare you." Levi ripped the towel from the back of his head. I saw his cold eyes staring at me with burning hate. I weighed my options. In logic I would survive getting hit by a drunk driver no a nuclear bomb better than taking on Levi.

Two more rings sounded at the door.

"Just let me answer it. Then I will take a shower. Promise." I held out pinkie finger but still kept my towel close not trusting him fully. After all, this was war and waving a white flag, or in this case a white towel, does not mean the enemy plays by the same rules.

"No."

"Common it's my house. Won't it look weird if you answer it? I mean I don't have a bowel cut or-" My dramatic hand gestures were cut short.

"Tch. Fine."

I froze, "Fine? Wow did you say fine? Fine as in alright, fine? Like go ahead and open-"

"Just open the damn door before I change my mind." Levi huffed. I gave myself a mental pat of accomplishment. I just won the battle. Riding my high horse I strutted off that sofa like a new person. I just owned a stalker. "But-" Levi caught me before I turned the handle, "You owe me later." He placed the diseased towel on my head and gave it a good ruffle.

I couldn't be mad. Really, I shouldn't be mad.

I wiped the towel from my now slimed hair. I tried to fix the rat's nest that had formed on the top but it was like trying to control Levi. There was no use. I pulled the skin from under my eye down in defeat. And I pinched the bridge of my nose before leaning to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Oh yeah, you're handling it well house owner." Levi snorted. I gave him a scowl before hearing another voice on the other side of the door.

"Uh, Cadence its me. Who else?" The voice was light and innocent. My eyes went wide before I opened the door.

"Petra? What are you doing here? Its nearly midnight." I asked rapidly. Her round soft eyes just stared at me. Then she blinked and gave me a squint of confusion.

"Well, I got worried because we were suppose to meet tonight to finish our project. You never came and then you never answered your messages from your phone. So I got worried."

"Awe that's so sweet that you cared to check up on me." I smiled.

"Also, I don't want to fail our assignment either." Her eyes and voice went flat. I was in trouble. "And what happened to you? Did you get launched off your horse again? Or trampled this time? You look terrible."

I could not believe my friend just said that. Ouch.

"Shit happens." I half coughed my words out. _Not naming anyone in particular._

"Well, are you coming or not?" Petra asked as she jingled the keys in front of me.

"Oh-uh-tonight? Yeah I guess. Let me grab-" Before I could figure out where my bag was two puffy towels were whipped at my face. I gasped in shock.

"You- shower-now, before you intoxicate the entire human population."

I yanked the towels from my covered eyes to see prim and proper Levi relaxing on my chair. His fake gaze was glued to the TV as if nothing had happened. Even his hair was back to a normal state. While I had to glare at him with a rat's next fixed on my head. I let out an annoyed sigh. The night was never ending.

"Oh my, uh Cadence you didn't tell me you had someone over!" Petra's cheeks went rosy. Her one heel tucked behind her other.

"I didn't. He's a personal stalker."

"A cute one." She leaned in and whispered to me. I shuttered.

A loose arm found its way to the back of my neck. I grimaced since I knew exactly whom the limb belonged to.

"Aren't you going to keep your promise?" I felt his fingers drum on my collarbone. _Ugh, why me._

"Oh how could I have forgotten that I live in shackles. Petra, you can go on ahead to the building. I have something to attend to first. " I twitched not believing I was taking orders from this jerk. I felt Levi let out a snort of satisfaction. He knew he won.

"Oh uh alright! It was a pleasure-" Her tender voice was interrupted.

I felt Levi's arm leave my shoulder and then forcefully shove me toward the hallway. I nearly fell in the process but managed to save myself.

"Rather rude of you brat, to turn away a friend. Since they are so few and far between." Levi hummed in amusement. My face flushed with irritation.

"I doubt she wants to hang with you. Petra is classier than that and keeps better company than-" Petra did a slight sequel of excitement. She zoomed past the entrance and made herself comfy on my couch.

"Its alright Cay. I won't mind waiting for you. Plus, we can take my car when you're done." She smiled behind the sofa. Levi calmly walked back to the chair. His disgusting small smirk chastised me as he walked by. "And it wouldn't kill you to get fixed up a bit."

My mouth nearly dropped open. His evil charm was spreading like the plague. Levi gave me a quick wink suggesting to me that he _indeed_ had won the battle. I flipped him off before heading to the bathroom and slamming the door.

I was a sore loser.

God, I did look like shit. I will spare the details. The best way to describe me was ditch digger who got caught up in World War II and then was stranded on a deserted island for several years. Except without the glamour of the tan. I pulled my hair back exposing my forehead and bangs. And then pulled my hands down the sides of my face. I hissed when my fingers scraped the cut on my cheek. I had forgotten about that.

I leaned into the mirror to examine the wound. It looked cindered with a hint of dried blood crusted over the top. It stretched from the top of my cheekbone and went down the side of my face. It was every bit of two inches wide of grossness. I growled at the mirror. _Seriously, Levi?_

I threw my clothes in a pile and stepped into the hot steam. At least I would have a moment of peace.

After fixing my bleached wavy hair (and cursing about it), finding some baggy pants and a tight shirt with a North Face jacket, and smearing some eye liner on, I finally had returned to my normal self. An art junkie.

I stepped out of the bathroom, a huge puff of smoke erupted from behind me. I scratched my head as I made my way down the hardwood floor. Laughs filled the room. Wait, fun? I bunched my bows together and strutted faster down the hall. I was stunned to see Petra lightly slapping her knee and having a joyous time. Levi was still sitting in his same spot with his usual expression. If anything I would have thought maybe he would have scared her with his creepy ass self. Or at least embarrassed her like he always made me feel. But no, there was Petra and Levi, together enjoying each other's company. _Maybe he wasn't so bad?..._

"Oi Brat, 'bout time you made yourself look presentable. But why do you look like a raccoon with those rings around your eyes?" Levi stared. I frowned because I knew I barely had applied any strokes to my eyes.

 _I was wrong. He still was a jerk._

"Oh gosh, Levi you are so funny! Cay you have the cutest boyfriend!" Petra giggled. My gag reflect kicked in.

"Hu-huh boyfriend?" I glanced at Levi whose back was facing me. He wasn't fazed by the startling comment.

"Yeah! You didn't tell me you were dating again! I'm so glad you are and besides you guys look really good together-"

"Ha," I let out a small laugh myself, "He's not my boyfriend."

Petra quieted her giggle, "He's not? Then why would he say he was?"

 _Stupid Levi._

"He's my cousin, twice removed actually. He believes in inter breeding and that's why he's weird." Levi shot daggers at me.

Petra's face dropped and stared at Levi in a mortified expression. I shrugged and made my way to the kitchen to grab another can. I needed fluids for our nightlong project. I grabbed my tout bag, picked up my sketchbook, pens, some tunes, and threw my sodas in there as well. I made my way back to the front door where Petra was waiting. She seemed eager to leave.

"I'll be in the car. I-it was nice meeting you uh, Levi." Petra stuttered.

"Tch." Levi stood behind me. Petra gave a short wave and I could hear her keys clank as she went out to find her vehicle.

"Try not to burn the building down while I'm gone. I would like my security deposit back in the near future." I was about to leave when I felt Levi embrace me with a one-arm hug from behind. His forearm was swung over my chest as he pulled me back. My shoulder blades rested on him as his lips hung near my ear. I slightly pulled myself away. This was getting tiresome.

"I'll be looking forward to your return, _cousin_." He dangled the last mocking word. Then he slid a flat object into my back pocket. "Take care of yourself." It was sarcastic to say the least.

"Ugh, if I die-your not written in the Will. " I ducked out of his hold.

"No, I just have your soul."

I stopped and turned around but Levi had already disappeared.

/

Sorry it was short. But I set it up to have a wild next chapter. I mean come on Cadence just found out Levi has her soul! Interesting ;)


End file.
